In the related art, there are known endoscopes that irradiate a subject with excitation light that excites a fluorescent substance contained in the subject, that capture fluorescence coming from the subject, and that extract a lesion part from the fluorescence image (for example, see Patent Literature 1). Because the fluorescence image is an image in which a specific structure inside the subject is emphasized, it is easy to distinguish the lesion part.